The Despair of Naegi Yumiko
by A Bird Of Many Flavours
Summary: The family of Naegi Makoto are celebrating his acceptance into Hope's Peak, when they get a visit, which can only end in one way; with despair. Contains endgame spoilers.


**If anyone was wondering how I found the name Yumiko for Naegi's sister, I picked it from a list of popular Japanese names with the help of my friend MickTheTrick. The more you know. Disclaimer: Dangan Ronpa the property of Spike, i.e. I do not own it. Yet.**

Naegi Yumiko was conflicted. Her older brother, Makoto, had been accepted into the esteemed private school, Hope's Peak Accademy, on account of his "Super High-School Level Good Luck". On one hand, she was extremely proud, as well as excited for him; graduating from that school meant instant success in life, so she was sure she would have a ton to brag about in the future. She imagined herself talking to her friends in a few years: What was that you do again? Oh, I don't need a job, my brother is a billionaire. Thinking about this supplied her with endless amounts of satisfaction. But on the other hand, it didn't seem fair. Her brother, who anyone would agree was one of the dullest people ever, got to go to a school that no one else she had anything to do with ever would, and just out of sheer dumb luck.

As she was mulling this over in her head, a knock on the door awakened her from her inner turmoil. "I'll get it" she shouted, as she ran out of her room to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a very pretty young lady, who appeared to be around Makoto's age. The girl smiled so big that her mouth took up half of her face. "Hi!"she said, in a cheery and enthusiastic voice, "I'm Junko Enoshima! Is this the home of..." She paused to look at a clipboard in her hand,"Naegi Makoto?" "Umm... Yes" Yumiko replied warily, taking a step back from the strange girl, "but he's not home. Would you like me to..." She trailed off, as she realized who she was speaking to. Her jaw dropped, "Wait, Junko Enoshima... The model?" Junko's smile seemed to grow impossibly larger. "You betcha'", she responded, "Are you Naegi-Kun's sister?" Yumiko nodded. "Enoshima-San, I am a huge fan of yours. I aspire to be a model just like you!" Junko giggled, "Really? Thanks! That's always nice to hear". Yumiko managed to shake off some of her excitement. "So... What are you doing here?" She asked. Junko reached into her oversized handbag and pulled out a video camera. "As you may know, I'm a freshman at Hope's Peak, and given my experience with photography and the sort, the headmaster gave me the task of putting together a little motivational video for each of my classmates, in case they ever feel homesick." She smiled again, and put her hands together, "so if you could gather up the rest of your family so I can get started, that'd be great!"

Soon, Yumiko and her parents were sitting on their couch as Junko set up her camera. Eventually, she looked up and smiled. "Alright, folks, let's try to get this right the first time! Go ahead when you're ready." Yumiko's mother started. "Makoto-Kun, your being selected by Hope's Peak Academy is like a dream come true! Do your best". Her father was decidedly calmer, but in no way less excited. "I'm proud of you, son," he said, smiling, "Oh, but don't push yourself too hard". Pushing aside her thoughts from earlier, Yumiko waved at the camera, shouting, "Are you watching this, Onii-Chan? Break a leg!" Junko turned off the camera. "That was great! There's just one more thing I have to do". With that, she reached into her bag and drew out a katana, slicing it through the air. The family was stunned by what they saw, but Yumiko spoke up. "Wh-what the hell is that for?" She asked, in a panicky voice. Junko smiled her huge smile, and Yumiko saw it not as cute, or charming, but as terrifying. Junko gripped the sword in a ready position, screamed a battle cry, and lunged.

After she was done with the family, Junko placed the bloodstained katana back in her bag, and removed the camera, filming the dark, damaged room. She licked her lips. Yes, she thought, THIS is what despair looks like

**Read and review, my friends. Read and review.**


End file.
